


La melodía de la musa

by Mare_Infinitum



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Amor - Freeform, Crucero, Dioses - Freeform, Draconian, F/F, Festival, Heavy Metal, Mar - Freeform, Musas - Freeform, Oráculo, monstruos - Freeform, profecía
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 23:42:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20380087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mare_Infinitum/pseuds/Mare_Infinitum
Summary: Un sueño que la persigue, una profecía en el fondo de una cueva, una mujer con una lira, un acto que la perseguirá. No se puede evadir el destino, sólo enfrentarse a él con la esperanza de que cada movimiento lo modifique para mejor. Incluso si los dioses lo intentan impedir.





	La melodía de la musa

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic se ha escrito en honor al 25mo Reto Literario de Mundo yaoi (en el que se admite yuri).
> 
> En este reto literario que he mencionado hay que vincular a una pareja una canción, por algún motivo, y debe ser la chispa que lleve a la magia... pero no especifican si a la romántica o no, y la misma provoca un efecto de "es mi alma gemela". He usado la canción "Bloodflower", de Draconian. La "melodía" que se citará en esta historia es la que empieza a aparecer a partir de la mitad de la canción en guitarra eléctrica lenta (2:48 y 4:37) hasta el final (incluyendo el piano). Os haréis spoilers inevitables si la escucháis. No es absolutamente necesario escucharla, pero da riqueza a la historia, y los artistas aparecen en una de las escenas.

Los semidioses siempre tienen pesadillas. Es como una de sus leyes de vida. Se van a dormir, cierran los ojos, y allá va la angustia y el miedo a darles un sueño agradable. Y lo peor era que solían ser visiones futuras o advertencias, así que no podían obviar nada.

Thalia se sumió en una de esas en cuanto cerró los ojos. Era otra vez esa maldita persona con su lira tocando esa maldita melodía. Todo el sueño consistía en ella tocando y Thalia llorando sin motivo aparente. Lo más desconcertante de todo era que tenía el pelo largo, algo que nunca haría.

Aquellas notas sonaban tan tristes en la lira de quien sospechaba que era una diosa, que no podía evitar lamentarse profundamente de algo que no sabía y lloraba sin parar. Thalia probaba de quejarse, insultarla, gritarla, pedirle que parara, pero aquella mujer no hacía caso, sólo seguía tocando.

Cuando se despertó de golpe en la cabaña de su padre Zeus, en el Campamento Mestizo, no lloraba, pero sí que estaba sudando.

—Maldita sea esa… —renegó, soltando una retahíla de insultos.

Había soñado tantas veces con esa mujer a lo largo de su corta vida que era imposible que pudiera confundirla con nadie si alguna vez la veía.

No había nadie en su cabaña para oír sus rebuznos. Su hermano Jason probablemente estaba entrenando, o ayudando en las ampliaciones del campamento, a saber. Era difícil recuperar el tiempo con él cuando pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo aburriéndose a propósito.

—En fin, vamos allá.

Se forzó a salir de su cabaña. Ahí fuera, el campamento bullía de actividad. Semidioses jugando, peleándose, gastándose bromas, comiendo y seguro que muchos otros tantos esparcidos por los límites, patrullando y entrenando.

Cerca, estaba Annabeth Chase, su amiga desde que ésta era una cría, esperándola. Thalia se estaba quedando unos días en el campamento a petición suya, pues después de la guerra contra Gaia ya sólo estaba ella en las cazadoras de Artemisa. El resto habían muerto cuando Orión atacó la base de las amazonas en San Juan. Thalia aún no lo superaba, y apenas tenía apoyo de su diosa, como de costumbre. Annabeth la ayudaba a distraerse, pero lo que ella quería era estar sola. El campamento era justo lo contrario de la soledad.

—¿Preparada para otro día de entrenamiento?

—¿Puedo decir que no?

—No.

—Entonces vamos.

Aunque Thalia se dio cuenta rápidamente de hacia dónde estaban yendo: el pino que llevaba su nombre, porque había pasado años de su vida allí, casi muerta, fortaleciendo la frontera mágica del campamento.

Thalia no era de las que se aguantaban los comentarios:

—Sabes que no me gusta rondar cerca del pino.

—Ya, bueno, pero es que no tenemos otra pista de voleibol —se rio la rubia.

—¿Quieres que pase el día jugando al voleibol?

—¿Prefieres pelearte con Percy y los demás todo el día?

Thalia suspiró, sin más ganas de discutir. Le encantaba darles palizas a los chicos, pero últimamente se había cansado de todo ello. Y no, no era porque la Égida hiciera que se cagaran en los calzones (eso era muy divertido). Había pasado años haciendo lo que le gustaba, era una líder con compañeras que le respetaban y sin chicos que le tocaran lo que no sonaba y, aunque seguía siendo una líder, sus compañeras ya no estaban. El simple hecho de pensar en buscar nuevas cazadoras era una puñalada emocional. Lo sentía como si estuviera descartando a Phoebe y las demás, como si ya no le importara su muerte. No quería.

Cuando llegaron a la pista, un partido estaba en marcha. Annabeth y Thalia se esperaron sentadas a que avanzara, así que la cazadora se distrajo. Acabó mirando hacia el pino. Atisbó una cueva cercana, en la base. Nunca la había visto antes.

—¿Qué es eso?

—El nuevo hogar del Oráculo.

—¿Qué? —reaccionó, con una risita de incredulidad.

—Bueno, su hogar temporal, quiero decir. Rachel prefiere los lugares retirados para dejar libre su creatividad.

—¿A tener visiones le llaman creatividad? —se rio.

—Es artista, convierte sus visiones en obras. Es bastante impresionante.

Recordaba a Percy hablando de ella cuando apenas la conocía. Una mortal que veía a través de la Niebla con valor para combatir. No sabía qué había pasado para que se convirtiera en el nuevo Oráculo.

Lo que sí que sabía era que el Oráculo necesitaba soledad e intimidad para ser quien era.

—¿Está en casa?

—No lo sé, aparece y desaparece con frecuencia. ¿Quieres ir a consultar? Ya sabes que no se puede forzarle a nada si no es por una misión.

—Sólo tengo curiosidad—dijo, levantándose.

No era la mejor mentira del mundo, pero Rachel parecía tener una vida plácida y retirada, con su arte y sus visiones. Quizás ella entendiera lo que Thalia necesitaba. O quizás le diera una profecía particular.

Caminó sin particulares ganas hacia allí. No parecía que hubiera nadie, ningún ruido audible.

—¿Hola?

No hubo respuesta, lo que lo tomó como un «bienvenida».

Enseguida vio que Rachel pasaba muchas horas allí. Había una cama deshecha, un poco de comida y agua, ropa y tiza de muchos colores. Las paredes estaban llenas de garabatos mejor o peor dibujados (pero a años luz de su propia habilidad con ellos). Algunos de ellos se podían ver tan claros que reconocía a campistas. En aproximadamente un tercio de todos los que estaba viendo aparecía una batalla en la que Percy o algún otro de los siete había participado. También había imágenes que no tenían ningún sentido para ella.

Al final de la retahíla de dibujos, por eso, había una que sí reconocía. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al reconocer a la misma mujer con la lira de sus sueños.

—Joder, tío, lo sabía…

Tenía que hablar con Rachel sí o sí. Que ella recordara, nunca o casi nunca habían tenido contacto real. Aunque probablemente tendría que salir de su casa primero, que había acabado entrando sin permiso.

Estaba de nuevo en la entrada cuando oyó el canturreo de una chica acercándose. Miró hacia allí, y efectivamente, allí estaba Rachel Elisabeth Dare, melena rizada de un rojo intenso, con sus pecas y sus ojos verdes. Iba vestida de calle, pero toda sucia, como si se hubiera revolcado a buscar frutos en arbustos o algo así. Considerando que venía del otro lado del río, muy probablemente era lo que había estado haciendo. Llevaba un cesto en el brazo.

Tarareaba la misma canción que aparecía en sus sueños. Thalia no lloró esa vez, pero sí que tuvo que contener sus nervios.

—¡Hola, Thalia! ¿Vienes por una predicción? —preguntó directamente cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca.

—Eh, no, no lo sé… ¿Sabes quién soy?

—¿Cómo no voy a conocer a la lugarteniente de las cazadoras de Artemisa? Además, Percy y yo nos conocimos en la presa Hoover, tú ibas con él aquella vez.

—Ah, sí, claro.

—Toma.

—¿Eh?

—Una fresa. Estamos fuera de época, pero los hijos de Deméter han sido tan amables de acelerar el crecimiento de algunas para mí.

Thalia tomó el regalo como si no supiera lo que era y le dio un mordisco.

—Vaya, está deliciosa.

Rachel asintió mientras se comía otra con ganas.

—Al final no te he dejado contestar a mi pregunta —dijo.

Thalia miró un segundo hacia el campo de voleibol. Annabeth se estaba preparando para jugar pero no parecía esperarla. Entonces la hija de Atenea cruzó miradas con ella en la distancia, y le levantó un pulgar.

—Eh, no, la verdad es que buscaba un lugar tranquilo donde relajarme.

—Pues este es un buen sitio. Me gusta tumbarme en la hierba de la ladera a observar el cielo o echar un vistazo al campamento.

Dicho esto, se tumbó justo como había dicho, con el cesto de fresas a su lado. Invitó a hacer lo mismo a Thalia con una seña.

Estuvieron un rato en silencio. Fue algo incómodo, se notaba que Rachel estaba acostumbrada a estar sola. Thalia le daba vueltas a su sueño y lo que había visto en la cueva. Precisamente lo que no quería era pensar en ello.

—¿Cómo te encuentras? He oído lo de tus compañeras.

—Las echo de menos.

—¿Estás segura de que no sobrevivieron?

Thalia tuvo ganas de gritarle con todo su chorro de voz, pero su cuerpo no respondió de la misma forma.

—Todas las que lucharon a mi lado contra Orión murieron. Si alguna escapó o se separó del grupo, no ha conseguido encontrarme.

De nuevo, silencio. Esta vez parecía un lamento silencioso a las caídas en combate. Thalia sintió la mano de Rachel entrecruzarse con la suya. No se resistió a ello. Una parte de ella quería abrazar a alguien, pero no sabía a quién.

—Echo de menos la calma en mi propio campamento. Estar aquí me agobia, pero no quiero que Annabeth se mosquee conmigo. Está emperrada en que estar aquí me va a venir bien.

—Sí, he oído que le hizo una llave de judo a Percy cuando le encontró en el campamento Júpiter —contó con una risita—. No creo que te haga algo así a ti, pero no me arriesgaría.

—¡Vaya!

—¿Y Artemisa? ¿No te reclama como su lugarteniente? —preguntó, al cabo de unos segundos de reír.

—Los dioses están silenciosos. Normalmente sus visiones nos sirven de guía, a veces hasta nos visita. Nada desde que acabó la guerra. Quizás nos está dando un descanso.

—Deberías aprovechar, entonces.

—Bueno, si se me permite pasarme por aquí durante unos días… —dijo, totalmente fuera de lo que normalmente es «si molesto, me quedo y que os den a todos».

—Se agradece la compañía, de verdad —le sonrió.

* * *

Thalia fue un caos durante los siguientes días. Las pesadillas se sucedían de diferentes formas y se levantaba sudando. Luego se quedaba tranquila sabiendo que no tendría que seguirle la corriente a Annabeth. Seguía teniendo que comer y cenar y todo eso en grupo, pero no le importaba tanto. Al parecer, Rachel y Annabeth habían hablado de ella (a sus espaldas) y el Oráculo había tomado el relevo de sus cuidados, lo que era un alivio para Thalia, porque las actividades de Rachel no tenían tanto que ver con socializar.

Además, después de unos días, se estaba llevando ya muy bien con ella.

Un día que Rachel apareció tarareando de nuevo la melodía de las pesadillas de Thalia, ésta no se pudo aguantar y tuvo que preguntarle sobre ella.

—¿Qué tarareas?

—Oh, es algo que escucho a menudo en sueños. Una de mis primeras visiones de después de conocer a Percy.

—¿De qué va?

—No lo sé, sólo escucho la melodía. Alguien la toca con un instrumento de cuerda. Nunca hay una imagen clara.

Thalia no se atrevió a contar lo que veía ella. Si el Oráculo también la escuchaba es que algo realmente malo tenía que ver, y «malo» era lo último que entraba en sus planes. Al contrario, estaba empezando a saber qué pasaba.

Por otro lado, las rutinas de Rachel eran variadas y curiosas. Iba al campo de fresas, o se internaba en el bosque (en la zona segura), se acercaba al lago de las canoas o al mar, a veces para no hacer nada. Luego volvía y se ponía a garabatear en las paredes de la cueva. Además, hablaba mucho, así que tener a Thalia cerca era muy entretenido para ella.

—Espera, ¿te enrollaste con Percy antes de la batalla de Manhattan? ¡Eso no lo sabía!

—Bueno, casi. _Blackjack_ nos interrumpió en el momento más oportuno.

—Pero ¿estabais saliendo?

—No estaba muy claro, la verdad. Percy estaba bastante confuso en aquella época, y parecía algo agobiado estando con Annabeth. Conmigo se despejaba.

—Chicos —soltaron con desdén ambas.

—¿No echas de menos todo eso? —le preguntó Rachel.

—A veces me apetece, ya sabes, ponerme cursi. Entonces recuerdo a Luke y me dan ganas de bajar al inframundo y estrangularlo hasta matarle otra vez. Ya he tenido suficientes machitos pululando a mi alrededor. Es mucho más sencillo con las chicas. —Aquello sonó tan mal que Rachel soltó una carcajada y asustó a unos pájaros de por ahí—. Mierda, siempre me tengo que poner en evidencia.

—Tranquila, te entiendo. Yo tampoco sabía lo que hacía con Percy, hasta que el Oráculo decidió que yo era el huésped ideal. Me he librado de los chicos de por vida.

—¿El Oráculo tiene que ser virgen?

—Sí.

—Estas tonterías de los griegos…

—Por lo menos ambas lo hemos escogido.

Estaban llegando a la cueva de Rachel. Thalia se sentía algo atribulada, porque en ninguna parte había escrito nada sobre las chicas en el contrato de Artemisa. Nunca había pensado en ello porque ser cazadora era muy exigente (y la mayoría de sus compañeras eran firmes y secas como una lima nueva). Suma eso al caos particular dela hija de Zeus y…

—Tienes mala cara, ¿pasa algo? —preguntó Rachel.

—Nada.

Rachel no dijo nada, pero la pose de orgullo borde de Thalia le dijo lo necesario.

El Oráculo se puso a garabatear un rato en la pared, lejos del dibujo de la mujer con la lira. Aparentemente, Rachel no había relacionado aquello con la melodía que solía tararear. Thalia se quedó pensando en ello hasta que Rachel la sacó de sus pensamientos de nuevo.

—Necesito aire. ¿Nos tumbamos fuera?

—Ahá.

Rachel abrió camino y casi se dejó caer de espaldas en la hierba, aspirando el aire. Siempre le daba la impresión que además del buen tiempo, la magia del campamento también le otorgaba los mejores aromas.

Entonces se giró hacia Thalia, que estaba a su lado tumbada ya. A la cazadora no le gustaba sentirse observada de esa manera.

—¿Qué?

—Sé qué pensabas antes.

—¿Eres médium? —le replicó, a la defensiva.

—Conoces la melodía.

Thalia no era muy aficionada a leer, pero aquello sonó como el giro de escena más cliché de los libros y las pelis. Sin embargo, el efecto «soufflé» era tan potente como decían. Se deshinchó como tal.

—Sí, sueño con ella desde hace muchos años.

—Y ¿qué pasa en el sueño?

—Encarno a una persona que está llorando ante una mujer que toca esas notas con una lira.

—Podría ser una musa —dijo, tumbándose de nuevo boca arriba—. Erato era la musa de la poesía amorosa, y se la representaba con una lira.

—No era un sueño alegre y amoroso, te lo aseguro.

—¿Había algo más?

—No, que yo sepa. Bueno, yo era una chica de pelo largo, pero ya está.

—No es mucho, porque yo sólo recuerdo la melodía.

—Dibujaste a la musa en la pared de tu cueva.

—Sí, pero pensaba que no tenía nada que ver. Además, no hay más detalles de esa visión tampoco.

Thalia respiró hondo, liberándose de la tensión, poniendo los brazos detrás de su cabeza. Era un libro abierto para Rachel, que sabía que era la primera vez que contaba nada sobre esa pesadilla. Su cara enfurruñada de morritos y su mirada perdida resultaban graciosas.

—Thalia.

—¿Sí?

—Los dioses no escriben bien sus contratos.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó, girando la cabeza hacia ella. Rachel hizo lo mismo.

—Nunca dicen nada de una chica.

Thalia no pudo ni acomodarse, un beso voló hasta sus labios a la velocidad del viento. Aún estaba boqueando cuando Rachel se distanció y sonrió.

—¡¿Cómo te atreves?! —saltó, incorporándose, roja como un tomate.

—¡Anda ya, si necesitas señales luminosas igual que Percy que digan «bese ahora»! Y yo no quería esperar.

—¡No mezcles a los penes con patas en esto! —replicó, enfadada, acercándose a ella con pose temible.

—Vale —dijo con una sonrisa desafiante, poniéndose a su nivel—. De eso se trata, ¿no?

—Qué ovarios tienes, me pones histérica —renegó, sonriendo al fin.

Rachel le vaciló con la mirada y luego se dejó besar con esa brusquedad que caracterizaba a la hija de Zeus. Ella hundió su mano en el pelo corto y oscuro de Thalia para hacerle saber que no le importaba cómo lo hiciera. Cuando Thalia dejó de marcar territorio en sus labios, Rachel sonreía plácidamente. Thalia se sorprendió por ese cambio de expresión (aunque que le partiera su propio rayo si no le gustaba cuando sonreía así) y luego se dio cuenta:

—¡Me has estado provocando todo el rato!

—Pues claro. Imagina que después de rebotarte por el beso yo me hubiera disculpado. Es lo que haría normalmente. ¿Habrías hecho lo que acabas de hacer? No. Estaríamos tensas y avergonzadas y probablemente me hubieras perdido el respeto por no seguir adelante. Tenía que plantarte cara. Te van estas cosas. Por algo eres una líder.

—Deja de espiarme mientras duermo —refunfuñó.

—No te preocupes, soy tierna también. Toda roca afilada necesita un río que le suavice los cantos.

—Una metáfora algo rara.

—Pero muy gráfica, ¿no?

—Tienes razón, soy una borde malhablada. ¿Ya me aguantarás?

Rachel soltó una risita divertida y le plantó un beso en la mejilla.

—Tengo paciencia.

* * *

Las semanas siguientes fueron la gloria en pequeñas dosis para la parejita. Lo hacían todo igual que antes, sólo que de vez en cuando añadían algún beso, un abrazo, peleas amistosas y lugares románticos a la mezcla.

Pero en un sitio tan pequeño como el Campamento Mestizo, todo se sabía rápidamente. Rachel era muy discreta, pero a Thalia se le notaba en la cara que algo había pasado con ella que había cambiado su humor. Pronto se descubrió el pastel cuando les vieron juntas en la playa, por accidente, y el rumor se extendió rápidamente. A todo el mundo le pareció un cotilleo como los demás, pero el señor D llegó allí de visita de control (después de la guerra tenía permiso para irse temporalmente) y se acabó enterando igual.

—No es que a mí me importe —empezó, hablando en privado con Quirón, Thalia y Rachel—. Pero los semidioses que se hacen los listillos con las normas nunca acaban bien. Da igual que Artemisa ignore a Thalia y que tú ya no tengas las profecías habituales, es mejor no cabrear a tus patrones. Separaos antes de que se enteren.

Rachel bajaba la cabeza, resentida, pero obligada a callarse. Obligó a su novia a hacer lo mismo antes de que al señor D le diera un pronto y les convirtiera en animales.

—Quizás hubiera sido más adecuado pedir permiso a los dioses antes —añadió Quirón—. Es un tema delicado. Y no conozco antecedentes de esto. No sé cómo se lo tomarían.

—Especialmente Artemisa, que es tan puritana. —Qué suerte que Dioniso era un dios para poder criticar a sus congéneres con toda libertad.

—Vale, pues quiero pedir permiso —anunció Thalia, decidida.

—Apolo anda desaparecido. De Artemisa nunca sabemos nada —reveló el dios—. Os va a ser complicado.

Dioniso estaba sentado con una de sus Cocacolas Light en la mano, mal sentado en la silla con sus piernas peludas sobre la mesa, juzgándolas, como si esperara una brillante idea para ser educadas con los dioses y hacer lo que es debido. Thalia estaba a punto de estallar y Rachel estaba bloqueada. Quirón se rascaba la barba en su silla de ruedas mágica. La tensión se cortaba con cuchillo.

Entonces el dios se incorporó.

—Vaya.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Tenemos visitas divinas.

Salieron todos fuera justo cuando un montón de campistas quedaban cegados por una luz. De la nada salieron seis mujeres altas y elegantes con miradas concentradas en los objetos que llevaban. Una llevaba una libro electrónico. Otra, una máscara feliz de un payaso. Cada una llevaba sus propios objetos modernizados.

—Somos las musas, y nuestro padre Zeus nos envía. —dijo una de ells. Rachel y Thalia se quedaron congeladas. Aquello no podía ser una coincidencia—. Tres de nuestras hermanas han localizado un buque donde se esconde un batallón de monstruos de Polibotes, uno de los hijos de Gea. Ellas solas no pueden erradicarlo, por eso os pedimos ayuda. El buque se encuentra en Fort Lauderdale, preparado para partir hacia el caribe, mañana al atardecer.

Tal como vinieron, desaparecieron.

—Como siempre, tan educadas… —bufó Dioniso.

El campamento se reunió durante aquella misma noche, durante la cena, para debatir sobre a quién enviarían a aquella misión. Rachel y Thalia tenían su propia visión de ella: era una trampa. Los dioses debían de haberse enterado de alguna manera, y querían castigarlas por eso, por listillas.

—Si es la manera de justificarnos o de convencerles, que así sea. Yo quiero ir —le dijo a Rachel, antes de empezar.

Evidentemente, cuando Thalia se presentó para la misión, hubo quejas. ¿Qué hacía una cazadora totalmente fuera de su elemento y sola pidiendo ir a la misión?

—Imagínate que invoca el rayo y fríe a todos los peces del Caribe —bromeó Connor Stoll. Todos los de la cabaña de Hermes estallaron en carcajadas.

Piper se apuntó a la misión. Puso como excusa su habilidad con el embrujahabla, que necesitarían seguro para colarse en el crucero; Percy se apuntó por lo obvio. Su experiencia en cruceros había sido nefasta, perdiendo a Beckendorf en el de Luke, pero el mar era el mar; y no había un consenso para el tercer miembro del grupo. Rachel estuvo tentada de ofrecerse, pero siendo que era el Oráculo, que nunca iba a misiones (sino que las amparaba desde casa), se lo denegarían al instante.

—¿Alguien sabe qué musas son las que faltan? Quizás si alguno de sus hijos va…

Ningún hijo de las musas parecía lo suficientemente valiente como para prestarse voluntario.

—Erato, Melpómene y Euterpe —nombró Quirón—. La poesía amorosa, la tragedia y la música respectivamente.

—Tiene sentido —convino Annabeth—. El crucero se llama 70000 Tons of Metal, está dedicado a la música Heavy Metal y sus variantes.

—Entonces quizás sí que Thalia sería una opción —añadió Percy—. Ella sabe de música ruidosa, estará acostumbrada a ella. Podría guiarnos.

Las quejas seguían allí, pero aminoraron mucho. Thalia le agradeció el gesto a Percy con una mirada intensa, aunque él no tenía ni puñetera idea de lo que estaba pasando en realidad.

—Visto que no hay más voluntarios para esta misión, dejaremos la tarea para ellos tres —anunció definitivamente Quirón, después de un silencio tenso.

Los murmullos se dispararon mientras la cena empezaba, y a Rachel le faltó tiempo para llegar hasta Thalia para hablar.

—Es una trampa. Tu sueño no puede ser una coincidencia. Mi profecía tampoco puede serlo. Es demasiado evidente.

—Y por eso quiero averiguar qué se traen los dioses entre manos. ¿Tienes miedo de que no vuelva?

—¡Pues claro, boba! No puedo evitar pensar que esto es un castigo.

—Que sepas que yo no pienso que hayamos hecho nada malo. Y si lo hemos hecho, lo repetiría. —Su rostro se suavizó entonces—. No pensé que me enamoraría de nuevo, y no me arrepiento de nada.

Rachel sonrió brevemente y tomó una decisión: ella iría también. Si tenían que enfrentarse a la ira de los dioses, que fuera estando juntas.

—Me uniré a la expedición por mi cuenta. No intentes detenerme.

Rachel desapareció esa noche.

* * *

Percy, Thalia y Piper llegaron sin problemas hasta Fort Lauderdale. Las habilidades marinas de Percy seguían siendo igual de impresionantes que siempre, y con el pequeño barco que conservaban de la batalla final hace unos meses no les costó nada llegar hasta allí.

Desde luego, Percy y Piper no perdieron la ocasión de preguntarle por todo a Thalia, a lo que ella simplemente les replicó que se podían meter las preguntas por donde les cupieran (versión suavizada). Sólo soltó prenda sobre que Rachel tuvo una profecía sobre las musas y que aquello parecía una trampa para ambas.

—¿Para qué vienes, entonces?

—Para demostrar que no es nada malo.

—No se puede intentar convencer a los dioses —replicó Percy, aunque precisamente él era experto en hacerse replantear sus normas—. No conseguirás lo que quieres.

—A mi madre le encantaría este drama —bufó Piper, que había dejado claro que aprobaba la relación dijeran lo que dijeran los dioses (aunque sabía que Thalia les ocultaba detalles importantes de aquella historia).

Thalia no respondió, y no habló más del tema.

En Fort Lauderdale, no costó encontrar el crucero. Era enorme, y tenía el nombre del festival en una enorme pancarta tanto en babor como en estribor.

—Discretos no son. Thalia encaja de miedo aquí —se rio Percy.

—Me lo tomaré como un cumplido, pero que sepas que no acaba de ser mi estilo.

—¿Bromeas? Mira a la gente de tu alrededor…

—Me va más el Punk, gracias.

Rachel apareció poco después, sorprendiendo a los compañeros de misión de Thalia. No hubo oposición, pero sí advertencias.

—Cuatro no es un número ideal.

—No me he unido a vuestra misión —dijo, enseñando cuatro billetes—. No he seguido el ritual, y ha dado la casualidad de que quería asistir a este festival.

Thalia sonrió de esa manera triunfante, desafiante y poderosa. Sí, esa Rachel le encantaba. Piper y Percy no sabían muy bien qué decir.

—No luchas desde que le tiraste ese cepillo a Cronos —repuso Percy.

—Y me enorgullezco de ello, gracias. Ahora, si no hay más quejas… —acabó, señalando hacia la pasarela.

El crucero era enorme, mucho mayor que el _Princesa Andrómeda_, había más piscinas, más camarotes, ¡más todo! Un escenario enorme en cubierta, unos comedores impresionantes y lo más importante…

—Está llenito de monstruos —señaló Piper.

Cíclopes menores, centauros de los malos, fantasmas, reptiles de toda clase. Ese montón de aliados que tuvieron que combatir tantas veces en el pasado. Si eso era lo que había sobrevivido de la retirada de Polibotes de Nueva Roma, bueno, el trabajo había dado muy buenos resultados.

—No se dan cuenta de que estamos aquí —añadió Percy.

—Dos hijos de los tres grandes y nada. Ni siquiera nos oyen. ¿Les matamos sin más?

—Deberíamos encontrar a las musas primero —propuso Rachel.

Cinco días encerrados con esa montaña de monstruos ciegos y sordos. Sería como estar en tensión constante. O de vacaciones de una forma muy pero que muy extraña.

En cuanto las multitudes se dispersaron hacia sus camarotes y el crucero zarpó, la cosa cambió: en cuanto se quedaban solos, los monstruos empezaban a oler y a seguirles. No les acababan de detectar, y si se iban a los camarotes (que siempre tenían gente durmiendo alguna borrachera) o subían al escenario principal, les perdían de vista.

—Es el olor de los mortales —dedujo Rachel—. Hay tantos y la mayoría apestan tanto a sudor y cerveza que nos ocultan.

—Vaya, es como volver a tener a Pete el Apestoso en casa, pero a gran escala.

—Deberíamos darnos prisa igualmente, podrían acostumbrarse, y ya saben que estamos aquí —apuntó Piper.

Les hizo falta solamente un día de los cinco que duraba el crucero para encontrar a las musas que habían provocado aquella misión. Aparecieron en el escenario. Literalmente, de la nada, aparecieron.

—Se han hecho esperar. ¿Qué pretenden?

—Quizás esperaban a una banda que uniera sus tres acepciones.

—¿Cómo de múltiple personalidad? Mal rollito.

La banda que salió se llamaba Draconian. Los artistas parecían no ver que su música había sido la escogida por las musas para lo que fuera que estaban intentando hacer, porque las tres diosas estaban allí de pie, en el escenario, como fantasmas blancos.

—Semidioses —les llamaron, hablando las tres al unísono—. Nuestros poderes y escurridizas habilidades han mantenido distraídos a los monstruos para prepararos para esta batalla. Nuestra energía menguará pronto, y eso les permitirá encontrarnos. ¡Derrotadlos! ¡Protegednos! En honor a los dioses.

—Tenemos que llegar hasta ellas lo antes posible.

—Dejadme esto a mí —dijo Piper.

Su embrujahabla hizo el resto. Con palabras amables cargadas de magia, Piper convenció a todos los fans en su camino de que tenían que estar delante del todo porque la banda les conocía. En cuanto llegaron a la valla de protección, persuadió a los guardias de seguridad para que se unieran a ellos «por si acaso».

Thalia y Rachel miraron a las musas. Una llevaba una flauta doble, como los sátiros. Otra, una máscara triste y un cuchillo. La tercera claramente era Erato, llevaba la lira. Thalia la identificó al instante.

—Es ella.

Erato se giró hacia ellas, mientras estiraba sus dedos como preparación para tocar el arpa.

—Sí, soy Erato. Vuestra historia de amor es digna de la atención de los dioses. Me conmueve que los desafiéis para seguir juntas. Melpómene y yo sabíamos que este día llegaría.

La musa de la máscara y el cuchillo se giró entonces, con el mismo rostro firme de sus hermanas.

—Soy Melpómene, musa de la tragedia. Los dioses también se han sentido ofendidos por haber usado un vacío legal con fines egoístas. Pero os proponen un trato por el servicio que habéis prestado.

—¿Qué clase de trato? —preguntó Rachel.

—Cuando Euterpe, mi hermana, deje de tocar sus flautas, la batalla habrá terminado. Sea cuál sea el resultado, el trato será propuesto.

—Pero ahora, ¡protegednos!

Las musas, que hasta ahora parecían fantasmas resplandecientes, blancos, se apagaron gradualmente. En su lugar, la banda empezó a tocar, ante el ensordecedor griterío del público. A su misma vez, los monstruos chillaron y gruñeron, oliendo a los semidioses, y se abalanzaron sobre ellos. El público se apartaba de forma inconsciente, sin apenas mirar la cantidad de criaturas que pasaba a su lado. Sólo escuchaba la música, que era como un trueno cargado de melancolía.

—Toma mi lanza —le dijo Thalia a Rachel—. Defiéndelas aquí. Yo dispararé flechas desde el escenario.

—Nosotros nos desviaremos a los lados para cubrir toda la valla. No permitáis que suban al escenario.

La batalla empezó en cuanto se dispersaron. Thalia disparaba flechas al lado de la cantante que abatían a los arqueros monstruosos. Rachel pinchaba a los que se acercaban demasiado y les obligaba a desviarse hacia Piper o Percy, que daban mejor cuenta de ellos con sus armas.

La música se intensificó. Los monstruos avanzaban más lentamente. El estruendo de las guitarras, junto a la magia de los movimientos y habilidades de las musas, conseguía infundir una especie de desesperanza en ellos.

—Son canciones tristes —notó Thalia—. Historias de muerte, melancolía. Las musas han absorbido esa energía y la difunden en forma de magia. Nos están dando tiempo.

—Es decir, que cuando acabe el concierto, se habrán debilitado.

La batalla siguió a marchas forzadas. Thalia se quedó flechas muy pronto y usó el escudo de Zeus para hacer frente a los monstruos que se acercaban más, pero eran demasiados. Demasiados cruzaban al otro lado de la valla. Demasiados llegaban a tocar el escenario, unos metros más allá.

Entonces, la canción que la banda estaba tocando llegó a un punto crítico que confluyó con la lira de Erato. La batalla se detuvo un segundo, sólo un segundo, en el que Rachel y Thalia se miraron intensamente. Era esa canción. Era la melodía que hacía tiempo que les atormentaba.

—¡Apartaos! —advirtió la hija de Zeus. Luego miró a Rachel—. Si hay algún momento para demostrar algo, es este.

Thalia levantó la lanza hacia el cielo despejado y un rayo la alcanzó, rebotando en todos los cuerpos monstruosos cercanos. Todos se deshicieron en polvo o en arena, que salió volando.

—¡Buen trabajo! —exclamó Percy.

—¡Cuidado!

El rayo había mareado a Thalia. El estruendo afilado de las guitarras le acentuaba un momento de desorientación que los monstruos que quedaban aprovecharon para acercarse. Rachel y Thalia quedaron aisladas y se defendieron como pudieron. No oían ni a Percy ni a Piper. Ambas se escondían detrás de la Égida, acorraladas.

—Sube.

—¡No!

—¡Que subas al escenario!

Rachel se subió a los hombros de Thalia y rodó entre dos de los miembros de la banda. Entonces, otro rayo sacudió la lanza de la hija de Zeus y la salvó del cerco de monstruos.

—¡Thalia!

Estaba casi inconsciente. No tenía ni idea de cómo o cuándo, pero una herida le sangraba en el costado. Rachel saltó de nuevo a su lado, cogió su lanza (aunque no pudo cargar con el escudo) e hizo retroceder a los pocos monstruos que quedaban, mientras que Piper y Percy por fin llegaban a su lado.

—¡Thalia! ¡Dadme néctar y ambrosía! —ordenó Rachel. Piper sacó un poco de cada de su bolsa y se lo dio a la semidiosa herida. Ella hacía lo que podía por tragar sin escupir sangre.

Las musas se acercaron. Euterpe seguía tocando, distraída. La canción que Draconian tocaba estaba llegando a su fin.

—La batalla ha terminado —dijo Erato.

—Y el trato se anuncia ahora —presentó Melpómene. Con un ademán, su cuchillo desapareció de la vista y reapareció en la mano de Rachel—. Thalia, hija de Zeus, no sobrevivirá a esta batalla. Termina tú con su vida, Rachel Elisabeth Dare, y se os perdonará de todo en esta vida y todas las siguientes.

—No… ¡No!

Thalia le dio un agarrón fuerte en el brazo, temblando.

—Hazlo. Nos encontraremos allí abajo. Renaceremos. Viviremos de nuevo en paz.

—No, no puedo, yo no…

Empezó a llorar sin parar, temblando y con el cuchillo entre las manos. Piper y Percy atendían a Thalia tapando su herida, pero ni eso ni los remedios divinos bastaban. Thalia se estaba muriendo sin remedio.

—Esto era lo que soñé —balbuceó Thalia—. Mi muerte en tus manos. ¡Hazlo!

Rachel desvió la mirada un segundo y, cuando volvió a mirar, le hundió el cuchillo hasta el corazón.

La canción terminó.

* * *

Thalia fue incinerada con todos los honores en el campamento. Rachel, Percy y Piper nunca dijeron la verdad de cómo había muerto. Murió en batalla, como una heroína, digna, fuerte, desintegrando monstruos con nada menos que dos rayos.

Los dioses dejaron en paz a Rachel a partir de entonces. Ella vivió una vida llena de predicciones que no tenían nada que ver con su amada. Estudió bellas artes. Guardó la canción que las separó, la cantó, la memorizó, aprendió a tocarla con todos los instrumentos para asegurarse de que, cuando muriera y renaciera, se acordara y le ayudara a reencontrarse con Thalia.

Rachel murió entre las convulsiones de una de sus profecías a la edad de treinta y dos años. Los jueces del inframundo al enviaron sin dudar a los Campos Elíseos. Allí volvió a ser una adolescente, porque así era como Thalia la reconocería.

Caminó sintiendo nervios e indecisión sin cuerpo donde repercutir.

—¡Eh, tú! ¿Me buscabas?

Rachel se giró y vio a Thalia. Joven. Con el pelo pincho, negro, sin heridas, vestida como siempre la vio, con una sonrisa orgullosa.

—Tienes una promesa que cumplir —le dijo solamente—. Renazcamos.

* * *

_Ocho años después, Irlanda_

—Pon los dedos así, mira.

—¡Me cuesta!

Las teclas del piano sonaban fatal en manos de aquella niña de pelo corto, como golpes a una mesa con el puño cerrado. En cambio, la pelirroja lo hacía de maravilla.

Los padres de ambas miraban embelesados cómo parecía que sus hijas se conocieran desde hacía muchos años más de los que tenían.

—Es increíble. Desde los dos añitos, juntas a todas partes.

—Y desde los tres, mi niña empezó a tocar el piano. Lo lleva dentro.

—La mía se pelea con todo el que se interponga entre las dos. Siempre va llena de heridas.

En la habitación, Eve tocaba para Joanna una canción con la que siempre terminaban llorando las dos. Lloraban, y les encantaba. No entendían por qué les pasaba. Y por ello, imaginaban:

—¡Esta canción es nuestra canción! —decía Eve—. Si lloramos juntas es porque nos queremos.

—Mis padres se quieren y no lloran.

—Nosotras somos distintas. La canción nos une. ¡Siempre estaremos juntas! Mi yo de antes de nacer ya la conocía.

—Mi yo de antes de nacer también. ¿Me prometes que nadie nos separará?

—Lo prometo. Y si lo hacen, tocaré esta canción. Me encontrarás. Te querré de la misma manera.

—Te querré de la misma manera yo también.

—¡Seremos novias para siempre!

FIN


End file.
